Years of Darkness
by Ultra Rodimus
Summary: COMPLETE! This is the requested sequel to Transformation. The Autobots are facing an energy crisis, and the Decepticons are cooking up another plan to bring down the Autobots' new Prime. What will happen? Read and review!
1. Hard Times Ahead

Author's Note: I have received a request for a sequel to Transformation, so here it is. I've included the Paradronian pacifists in this one, but if you want to know where they came from, you should read my story A New Life. It explains the relationship between Ultra Rodimus and Sandstorm. If you don't like the role I've placed the pacifists, and Sandstorm in particular, in, that's your glitch. Any and all complaints can be directed to my middle finger. Don't ask me to explain the title. It was spontaneous. 

Disclaimer: Ultra Rodimus is mine, as are several of the Paradronians who may show up at various points in the story. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro. 

**Years of Darkness**

**Chapter 0ne: Hard Times Ahead**

The briefing room in Iacon City was full. The assembled Autobots were talking quietly as they waited for their leader to arrive. None of them liked what they had to tell him. 

The door hissed open. 

Silence filled the room as all eyes turned toward the door. Ultra Rodimus, te current Prime, entered. He circled the table and settled into his chair, leaning his elbows on the table, fixing his emerald gaze on Magnus. 

"What is going on?" he asked. 

Magnus fidgeted. "We have some bad news." 

"Tell me." 

"Everyone knows that you use a lot more energon than any other single Autobot," Sideswipe spoke up, and Ultra Rodimus's stare shifted to him. "In one day you consume enough energon to fuel four others for a week. And we don't have enough to spare." 

"What are you saying?" 

"We are dangerously low on energon," Kup cut in. "We don't have enough to fuel ourselves and you. Keeping you on-line means putting half the army in stasis lock. We can't afford that. The only thing we can think of is putting you into stasis lock until we have enough energon to bring you out of it, and hope to Primus that the Decepticons don't figure out that you aren't functional." 

Ultra Rodimus tensed. He didn't like the thought of being trapped in stasis while his people were in danger, but he also didn't like the thought of sacrificing his people to keep himself alive. He didn't have a choice and knew it. 

"Alternatives?" he asked. 

"None," Kup told him gravely. 

"How long will I be kept in stasis?" 

"As long as it takes." 

The young Prime considered that. "But if Galvatron does figure out that I'm off-line..." 

"We're in trouble." 

"So if he figures it out, you let me out for the duration of a battle, just long enough to make an appearance and put the fear of Primus in them, then go back into stasis once the fight's over. That should keep them at bay for a while." 

"Your energy weapons are too draining," Blaster pointed out. 

"Who said anything about me using my energy weapons? My favored weapon is my battleaxe. It can cleave a Decepticon in half with one blow. I won't need to use my heavy weaponry. I can tear a Decepticon in half with my bare hands if I have to." 

Kup nodded. "That's true enough." 

Ultra Rodimus looked at Perceptor. "And how is your project coming?" 

"I have made extensive schematics of your weapons systems and am now looking for ways to reduce the energy drain without sacrificing efficiency," the scientist reported. "So far I have come up with ways to cut the power usage of you heavy launchers by three-quarters without sacrificing the range or punch of the missiles themselves. Your heavy laser cannons are proving more difficult." 

"Continue. First Aid?" 

The medic looked up from the datapad he was working on. "Medic Alert and I are working on designing an energy converter for you, but finding a source of convertible energy is proving difficult." 

Before anyone else could say anything, Spike Witwicky, sitting on the table next to Ultra Rodimus's right arm, spoke up. "Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" 

"It's just you," Jazz answered. 

Ultra Rodimus leaned back in his chair. Spike looked puzzled. 

"Now I feel cooler. Strange." 

"Prime just moved away from you," Springer put in. 

Spike looked up at Ultra Rodimus. He thought for a moment, then looked at First Aid. "How high is Ultra Rodimus's body temperature compared to yours?" 

First Aid looked confused. "His is three or more times higher than mine." 

"Which is why heat-seeking missiles find him so attractive," Kup muttered. 

"So his systems create a lot of heat." 

"Far more than any other Autobot's do." 

"And where is it going?" 

"It's radiated out through vents in the seams of his armor. Why?" 

"We humans have machines that can turn heat into energy. Heat is a constant, soit provides a reusable source of highly concentrated energy. Could you design a converter to turn waste heat from his systems into usable power?" 

First Aid perked up. "Yes, I can!" 

"If you do that, he'll be able to produce his own power. It will cut back on how much energon he needs. Since he's putting out so much heat, you might have to drain off excess power, or he'll risk overload." 

First Aid plunged back into work mode, typing away at his pad. 

Ultra Rodimus looked around the table. "If I'm going into stasis, I'll have to delegate my work. Magnus, you divide up my paperwork load. I'm leaving you in charge until First Aid finished building that converter and figures out how to install it. F.A., ready the stasis pod. I have some things to take care of first, then I'll be down." 

"Will do, Prime." 

Ultra Rodimus rose from his chair. "Dismissed." 

Charr: 

"The Autobots have defeated us at every turn!" Galvatron raged, spitting angrily, pacing his throne room. Scourge and Cyclonus stayed wisely out of his way. 

"We do not have the ability to defeat them," Scourge pointed out, and went flying as the short-tempered Decepticon leader shot him. Cyclonus flinched, but stayed silent. 

"We will find a way!" Galvatron screeched furiously. 

"What do you propose we should do, my lord?" Cyclonus asked. 

The insane leader turned on him. "Send for all gestalt teams! Bring them to me!" 

"Yes, my lord." Cyclonus bowed and walked out. Scourge scuttled out after him. 

"I will destroy you, Ultra Rodimus!" Galvatron screamed to the distant Cybertron. "I will see your blood flow like a river, pouring from your broken remains! I will tear you apart!" 

**To be continued...**

Here it is! The first Chapter is finished! Do you want more? I know you do. Updates will be a little slower for this fic. I had all of Transformation's chapters pre-written, which is how I was able to update so fast. With this fic, I'm writing the chapters as each new one is requested. I should be able to manage at least one chapter a day, maybe more. So hit that little review button and tell me if you want more! 


	2. New Danger

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter of Years of Darkness! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you like this story as much as you did the prequel. Now on to the story! 

Disclaimer: Ultra Rodimus and any pacifists mentioned by name are mine. Everyone else belongs to somebody else. But you already knew that. 

**Years of Darkness**

**Chapter Two: New Danger**

Ultra Rodimus walked down the corridors of Iacon, heading for his office. As he walked, he watched the other Autobots he passed. 

"Idon'tgetwhat'sgoingonwhydoesnooneevertellmewhat'shappening?" Blurr chattered to Hot Spot, much to the Protectobot commander's annoyance. 

"Blurr, either slow down or shut up! I can't make out a word you're saying!" Hot Spot nearly yelled at the hyperactive blue and white bot. Ultra Rodimus shook his head, chuckling to himself. 

"A rust spot! Where did this come from?!" Sunstreaker screeched from somewhere down the corridor. 

"Keep it down, will you!" Sideswipe hissed. 

"But..." 

"Bro, can it!" 

Sunstreaker muttered something, but subsided. 

The corridor floor began to shake, warning Ultra Rodimus to hug the wall seconds before a wall of grey, red, and yellow metal charged past. Grimlock, the Dinobot leader, paused to growl at Ultra Rodimus before following the other four. Slag and Snarl were arguing about something. Swoop was chattering excitedly about what First Aid was teaching him. The Dinobot pteranodon had shown promise of becoming a doctor someday. Ratchet had begun training him. After Ratchet's death, First Aid had taken over Swoop's training. Sludge wasn't saying anything, but Ultra Rodimus knew he was listening. Sludge was a slow learner, but once he learned something, he rarely forgot it. Grimlock was there to keep the other Dinobots out of trouble until they got outside. Wheelie hurried along in their wake. He'd become a good friend of the Dinobots since his rescue from Quintessa. 

Air Raid walked past, nodding a greeting to Ultra Rodimus. The young Prime nodded back, then entered his office. With a sigh, he sat behind the massive desk and began getting things straightened out. 

"What's the hurry?" 

Ultra Rodimus jumped, dropping his pen. As usual, he hadn't heard Sandstorm approaching. The pacifist triple changer moved silently despite his size. 

"Primus, Sandy! Wear a bell around your neck!" 

Sandstorm chuckled. "Where's the fun in that?" He looked Ultra Rodimus in the eyes, his attitude becoming serious. "Tell me what's bothering you." 

The bigger bot sighed. "We're very short on energy. I use too much of what little we have. Keeping me functional means putting most of the army in stasis, and that's out of the question. I have to go into stasis until First Aid manages to build that energy converter for me. There's no telling how long I'll be off-line." 

"You don't like the thought of shutting down?" 

"I don't like the thought of going off-line when my people are in danger. If Galvatron ever figures out that I'm not functioning..." 

"I heard from Magnus that you suggested a valid idea of what to do if that ever happens." 

Ultra Rodimus chuckled. "Is there anything you don't know around here?" 

"No," Sandstorm replied. 

The young Prime sighed and returned to his work. Sandstorm leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing. 

"I think Magnus will do fine," Sandstorm assured Ultra Rodimus. "I'll help him. So stop worrying." 

"I can't. I always have to worry about something. It's part of the job." 

"Sometimes you worry too much." The pacifist placed his hands on Ultra Rodimus's shoulders and began kneading his upper back. "You're too tense. Try to relax." 

"I've tried. But I can't." 

The older triple changer appeared to roll his eyes. He concentrated on relaxing the tense muscle cables in Ultra Rodimus's back and shoulders, knowing it would help calm his frayed nerves. Gradually, the young leader calmed down enough to finish what needed to be done. Then he put down his pen, shut down his computer, and rose from his chair. 

"It's time." 

Sandstorm followed him to Iacon's repair bay. First Aid came out of his office. 

"Over here." He led the two into a side chamber reserved for stasis units. The largest, which had been built to accommodate Ultra Rodimus's height, was open and ready. 

Ultra Rodimus eyed it nervously, then sighed and climbed in. As First Aid closed the pod, Ultra Rodimus shut down, entering stasis lock. 

"He doesn't like small spaces?" First Aid asked Sandstorm. 

"He has a very mild case of claustrophobia. Not enough to cause a problem, but enough to make him nervous about going into very small spaces." 

"I see." 

Sandstorm changed the subject. "How's the power converter coming?" 

"It's coming along fine. I just have to work out where it has to be placed, and which systems to hook it up to. His internal schematics are so complex I don't even know where to start. Repairing him was hard enough when he was Rodimus Prime. Now, since his rebirth, it's become even harder. His internal systems are four or more times more complicated than any other living Transformer's. I'm still mapping out his circuit pathways. I won't be able to install the converter until I've finished that. I don't want to take the chances if I install it and burn out his entire neural net." 

The door hissed open. Hound entered, battered and bruised. 

"Let me guess. You fell down another sinkhole. When will you stop getting yourself into trouble so often? I've had to repair you more times in one month than any other Autobot!" First Aid grumbled. 

"Sorry. It's my job to scout out the distant sectors for damage assessment and possible trouble spots. There are reports of renegade Decepticons out there. It's my job to confirm if those reports are true or not." Hound sat down on a med table while First Aid gathered his tools. "Where's Ultra Rodimus? I have to report to him." 

"He's in stasis until we can find a new source of energy for him. We don't have enough energon left for him to stay on-line. You'll have to report to Magnus. He's in his office." 

"Fix me, and I'll go report." 

First Aid muttered something about insane Autobots and trouble magnets as he set to work. Sandstorm watched for a moment, then glanced at the stasis pod that contained his "master", saluted the off-line bot, and walked out. He had things to do. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Charr: 

The Decepticon gestalt teams had gathered in Trypticon's throne room. None of the individual members knew what was going on. 

"I demand to know why we were called here!" Motormaster snarled. 

"Hold your temper," Onslaught snapped at him. "We'll find out soon enough!" 

"I want some action!" Brawl yelled. 

"Will you shut up?" Razorclaw hissed, flexing the claws of his lion form as if itching to use them on the loud-mouthed, hot-tempered Combaticon. 

The teams sorted themselves out into their various groups, muttering amongst themselves. All of them wanted to know what was going to happen. 

The door hissed open. Galvatron, followed by Scourge and Cyclonus, stalked into the room. The waiting teams fell silent, wondering what Galvatron was going to say. 

"We are going to strike at the Autobots and destroy their Prime!" 

"We already tried that!" Snap-Trap pointed out. "That overconfident Sixshot tried it! Ultra Rodimus destroyed him! What makes you think we'll have any better luck?" 

"Sixshot was only one robot!" Galvatron roared. "I have a different plan!" 

Everyone waited for him to elaborate. 

"This is what we will do..." 

**To be continued...**

A cliffhanger! You wanna know what Galvatron has up his sleeve, don't you? Send me reviews and I'll get the next chapter up and running as soon as possible! 


	3. Memories and Sinister Plots

Author's Note: Here's the requested third chapter of this story. Thanks to ckret2 for your reviews and the great plot idea. I made good use of it. Now I spin off in a new direction. Those of you who have NOT read another of my stories, specifically A New Life, should read it. If you don't, this chapter might be a little confusing. 

Disclaimer: Ultra Rodimus is mine, as are any pacifists mentioned by name, not counting Sandstorm. He's not mine. 

**Years of Darkness**

**Chapter 3: Memories and Sinister Plots**

"...and this also has to be sorted and distributed." Sandstorm handed Magnus a pile of papers. "These are the latest reports on energy supplies." 

"Thank you, Sandy." Magnus took a long look at the Paradronian. "You look like death warmed over. Haven't you been sleeping at all? Is there something in your quarters that keeps you awake?" 

Sandstorm sighed and rubbed his face. "I sleep in Ultra Roddy's quarters. I'm just used to having him in there with me. I fall asleep listening to his breathing. He has a powerful presence even in slumber. It's like being in a safe cocoon. With him gone, it feels different. Empty. Like the protective cocoon is gone." 

"We all feel strange with out Prime. But we can't spare the energon to keep him on-line. We don't have enough." Magnus patted Sandstorm's shoulder. "Go on. Try to get some rest." 

The pacifist nodded wearily. He turned and left Magnus's office. He wandered through the city, thinking his path was aimless until he realized he was walking down the corridor leading to Ultra Rodimus's private quarters. Sighing to himself, he surrendered to the inevitable, let the security systems scan his optics, and entered the rooms. 

The set of secured quarters had been rebuilt to accommodate Ultra Rodimus's height after his rebirth. They'd been sparsely furnished after all of Optimus's possessions had been moved out, but Ultra Rodimus had put in items he'd collected on his travels. The shelves held a variety of sculptures and objects from a hundred different worlds. The walls were covered by paintings and woven hangings. Hand-woven rugs from halfway across the galaxy covered the floors. The chairs and couches were padded and well-stuffed to support him comfortably. All of the tables and the desk in the corner had been rebuilt. Plush pillows were scattered on the furniture and heaped in one corner. Ultra Rodimus liked to relax on them after a long day. The rooms had a very homelike feel. 

Sandstorm circled the main living room, absently straightening a tilted painting and rearranging several scattered pillows. Once he'd done all of those little tasks, he wandered into the bedroom. 

The inner chamber was Ultra Rodimus's sanctuary. While he would see visitors in the main room, only two creatures were allowed into the inner, private room: Sandstorm and Ultra Rodimus himself. No one else was permitted to set foot in there without permission from Ultra Rodimus. Sandstorm pushed aside the patterned hanging behind the sliding door and paused, looking around the room. 

The rug on the floor was from a planet with no name. If it had ever had one, no one alive knew what it was. When the Autobots had visited it, the planet's surface was in ruins, the population wiped out by civil wars. Ultra Rodimus had been investigating the ruins of a building when he'd found the rug in a sealed basement. He'd taken it with him. The bed was oversized, made of several recharge beds attached together. Sandstorm had covered the hard surface with a soft cover. Several large pillows were piled at the head, and a velvet-like blanket folded at the foot. Sandstorm had raided Ultra Rodimus's storage bay, finding several bolts of a heavy fabric, colored gold and crimson. He'd hung it from the ceiling around the bed, creating a private space. Ultra Rodimus had loved it. 

Along one wall was a bookcase holding real books, copied and printed on Nebulos. Ultra Rodimus loved to read, and spent a good deal of his free time reading. The dresser supported a mirror, and held a hairbrush, a comb, a box of hair ties, and Ultra Rodimus's battle helmet. The tinted transparisteel visor was down, glinting under the overhead lights. Sandstorm touched it, then turned away. 

On the rug at the foot of the bed was a rug made from the hide of a sheeplike creature from a distant world, spread over several flat cushions. A soft pillow was at one end, a folded blanket at the other. That was where Sandstorm slept. He'd arranged that spot to his liking. No matter how much Ultra Rodimus tried to talk him into sleeping elsewhere, Sandstorm refused. 

The door-chime went off. Sandstorm jumped, then hurried into the main room. "Who is it?" 

"It's Sunshadow," a female voice responded. "May I enter?" 

Sunshadow was one of the oldest pacifists, one of the few elders to survive the Decepticon enslavement of Paradron and then the attack outside of Iacon's gates. She was Sandstorm's senior my millions of years. The triple changer sighed and opened the door. 

The elder pacifist stepped in. She transformed into a ground vehicle, a jeep. In color, she was a mix of black and gold, with a vaguely sun-shaped marking on her chest. Despite her age, she moved gracefully and almost silently. 

"What is your purpose here?" Sandstorm asked. 

"I wanted to see you, Sandy." She tilted her head. "Since Ultra Rodimus went into stasis, you've been acting like a dog whose master had died." 

"You wouldn't understand." Sandstorm turned away. 

"Try me." She sat down on one of the couches. "Ever since we arrived here you've been following him around and doing his bidding. What has he done to make you his slave?" 

"He saved my life!" Sandstorm yelled at her, losing his temper, overwhelmed by grief and anger. Once he'd let out his frustrated bark, he realized that he had yelled and sat down heavily. 

Sunshadow stared at him, shocked. "He what?" she breathed. 

"That day, when Galvatron attacked and killed so many of us, I was up on Iacon's walls with him. Galvatron took aim at me. If Ultra Rodimus hadn't shielded me from the blast I would have been killed. He was badly wounded by the shot. I owe him my life. You know what that means. I am bound to him by life-debt." 

"So you are bound to serve him until one of you dies," she finished, looking stunned. "None of us realized that. Thank you for clearing that up." 

"Now you can stop needling me about why I obey him. I am bound to him. Tell the others that. And I can't complain about anything. He treats me very well. He's my best friend." 

She nodded, rising from the couch. "Then I will leave you alone now. But I know First Aid will find a way to awaken Ultra Rodimus. He's working on it now." 

"I know. I'm following his progress. I'm also following Perceptor's, but he's a little harder to understand." 

"I've encountered Perceptor before. He specializes in technobabble. He is very difficult to understand." She smiled at him, then left. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Charr: 

"Do you think this crazy plan of Galvatron's is going to work?" Onslaught asked Swindle. 

The other Combaticon tilted his head. "Attacking Ultra Rodimus with all of our gestalts simultaneously is a sound idea. Not even he can withstand all six of us at the same time." 

"So that's what he was saying?" Scrapper turned to face Swindle. "I could barely tell the plan from all that incoherent ranting and raving. So what was he saying?" 

"He wants all of the gestalts to attack Ultra Rodimus at the same time. We're to wear him out and then destroy him once he's weakened." 

"That sounds like a plan that will work," Bonecrusher commented. "It's more than I thought that insane lunatic capable of." 

"What do you want to bet that Cyclonus had a hand in thinking up this plan?" Hook muttered. 

"I don't think so. He looked as confused as the rest of us. He didn't know anything about this. This plan was all Galvatron's." 

"So let's get to it. We still have to flush Ultra Rodimus out of hiding." 

The Decepticons began boarding the shuttles. They were to begin raids on worlds near Cybertron, using the raids as bait to lure out the Autobot leader. 

The attack had begun. 

**To be continued...**

Here's your cue to send me some juicy reviews. I know this chapter was strange, but I had to write it. Next chapter, Ultra Rodimus wakes up. You know you want to read it. So send me some reviews and I'll type it up. 


	4. Suspicions and Awakening

Author's Note: The reviews have been good, so here is the fourth chapter of this sequel. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed this fic since I posted the first chapter. 

Disclaimer: You know what it is already. I don't think I have to repeat myself again. 

**Years of Darkness**

**Chapter Four: Suspicions and Awakening**

The Autobot army was tired and worn out. For several weeks the Decepticons had been staging raids on nearby planets, forcing the Autobots to go out and drive them away. So far they'd managed to hide Ultra Rodimus's absence from the Decepticons, but they suspected that their enemies were close to figuring out that Ultra Rodimus was off-line. None of them really wanted to find out what would happen when the Decepticons finally did realize that. 

That time came a lot sooner than they'd expected. 

The battle was on a nameless planetoid in a nearby star system. Galvatron looked around for the Autobot leader, but he was nowhere to be seen. The insane Decepticon sneered at Ultra Magnus. 

"And where is your fearless leader, Autobot?" Galvatron sneered. "I don't see him here. I haven't seen him at all lately. Is he even functional?" A surprisingly rational thought surfaced in Galvatron's hate-filled, twisted mind. "He's not functional and you're trying to cover for him!" 

"He is on an important mission elsewhere!" Magnus bellowed at him. 

"You lie!" Galvatron cackled. 

The Autobots, though weary, rallied and drove the Decepticons back, wounding many of them badly enough to keep the rest of the Decepticon army grounded for several weeks. Once the Decepticons were gone, the Autobots boarded their ships for the trip back to Cybertron, wondering what they would do next. 

Once they were all back on Cybertron, Magnus called an emergency meeting of all command staff. Once all of the various commanders had assembled, Magnus began. 

"Our worst fear has become a reality," he announced. "Galvatron has figured out that Ultra Rodimus is off-line. We need him to be active during the next battle, but can we spare the energon needed to get him up to full power?" 

First Aid stood up. "We won't need to. I've finished mapping out Ultra Rodimus's circuitry, and the converter is ready. Once it's installed, he'll be able to generate his own power." 

Magnus nodded. "Perceptor, how's your project coming?" 

"My analysis and models show that there is no way to reduce the energy needs of Ultra Rodimus's laser cannons without sacrificing his overall firepower." 

"So we'll have to choose between leaving his laser cannons alone and letting them use up most of his power, or rewiring them and cutting back on his attack power?" Magnus frowned. "That's not a very good choice." 

"You won't have to make that decision," Perceptor corrected. "I have found an alternate solution." 

"What is it? And, Perceptor, speak in small words so we know what you're saying." 

The scientist nodded. "After I realized that there was no way to rewire his laser cannons, I started thinking about an alternate power source. That was when I thought of the power source I use to run my lab, and it hit me. An antimatter reactor." 

"A what?" Smokescreen asked, looking around for some kind of an explanation. 

"What's anti-whatever?" Jazz wanted to know. 

Perceptor walked over to the wall monitor and brought up a diagram. He pointed to it. "Antimatter is the opposite of matter. When antimatter and matter encounter each other, they annihilate each other. The reaction produces an unbelievable amount of energy. I use an reactor no bigger than my two fists to power my entire lab. A small one, less than half the size of the one I use, could be installed into Ultra Rodimus's weapons systems and used to power them." 

"If antimatter and matter destroy each other, how can you keep them separate?" First Aid asked curiously. 

"The antimatter is contained within a magnetic field, which keeps it from coming into contact with even a single atom of matter. The magnetic fields are layered, so that if one fails, there are others to keep the antimatter safely contained. I can build a reactor small enough to fit into Ultra Rodimus's circuitry, and construct a containment pod for the necessary amount of antimatter. The actual amount won't be very large. The containment pod will be no larger than the first knuckle of my thumb. The amount of antimatter used in the reactor itself will be very small." 

"How small?" Springer asked, leaning forward. 

"To borrow a human phrase, the amount used in the reactor will be small enough to not only fit on the head of a pin, but could hold square dances on the head of said pin. The amounts are measured by the microgram." 

"And if all the magnetic fields should fail?" Blaster cut in. 

"To say it bluntly, it will give a new and less strictly astronomical meaning to the term 'big bang.'" 

There was silence as the gathered Autobots considered that. Then Perceptor spoke again. 

"The layered magnetic fields will be maintained by the reactor itself, so they will not fail unless the reactor itself stops working. That cannot occur until all of the antimatter has been used up. I use a reactor to power my laboratory. It is large enough to destroy this entire city if the fields fail, but it is a safe power source. I spent years perfecting the design before actually building one." 

"So it could be used to power Ultra Rodimus's weapons systems?" Sideswipe repeated. 

"The reactor will provide more than enough power to run his entire weapons system. He will not need more antimatter for at least eighty years." 

"How long will it take you to build this reactor?" Magnus asked. 

"I already have." 

"First Aid, you bring Ultra Rodimus out of stasis and explain to him what's going on, then install the energy converter. Perceptor, you fetch that reactor and prepare to install it." 

The medic and the scientist nodded. Then Magnus dismissed them. 

In the repair bay, First Aid shut down the stasis pod and began to revive Ultra Rodimus. Perceptor arrived, carrying a small piece of machinery and a stasis box. 

"It will take several minutes for him to revive completely," Medic Alert told him. 

Ultra Rodimus stirred as his systems began to go back on-line. He felt disoriented, but that was normal for someone waking from stasis. He waited until the ceiling stopped spinning and he felt more normal before sitting up. 

"Welcome back to the waking world," First Aid quipped. 

"I expect you've found a way to install that energy converter?" 

"Yes. And Perceptor has found an alternate energy source for your weapons systems." 

"Tell me." 

The two brought Ultra Rodimus up to date on what was happening. The young Prime listened carefully, then thought it over. He decided to allow the reactor to be installed. 

"I'll get the operating room ready." Medic Alert walked out of the room. 

Ultra Rodimus rose to his feet, swaying slightly. He rapidly regained his balance, walking around the room to make sure his equilibrium was normal. 

"Let's go, big guy." 

In the operating room, Ultra Rodimus stretched out on the table and went into repair mode. First Aid pried his chestplate open and stared at the masses of circuitry that lay exposed. 

"You do know where to put that thing, right?" Medic Alert asked. 

"Yes, I do. I'm just figuring out the best way to get past his sensor net without damaging it." 

A glimmer of blue-white-green light caught First Aid's optic. He turned his head to locate the source and realized that it was leaking out of the shielded compartment that held the Matrix. The light crept along the circuits. The circuits twitched, then began to move, pulling apart to expose Ultra Rodimus's body cavity. 

"I don't think you'll have any problem with that," the other medic commented, peering in at the young Prime's internals. The circuits and conduits that the converter would be hooked up to had lifted themselves free of the tangle and were waiting. First Aid shook himself and got to work. 

The installation went quickly. Once First Aid had attached all the necessary connections and activated the converter, it lowered itself into position, and the rest of the circuits resumed their original positions. 

Then it was Perceptor's turn. 

The installation of the antimatter reactor went off without a hitch. Once it was in and active, a sphere of Matrix energy surrounded it, shielding it. Perceptor closed the young bot's chestplate, and it sealed shut. Ultra Rodimus came out of repair mode. 

"How do you feel?" First Aid asked. 

"Same way I always feel after someone's been poking around in my systems. Exhausted." Ultra Rodimus levered himself up into a sitting position. "Off-balance and exhausted." 

"Go get some rest." 

"Good idea." 

Ultra Rodimus made it all the way to his quarters before his weariness got the better of him. Fortunately, Sandstorm had been warned, and he was prepared to handle the larger bot. He half-dragged Ultra Rodimus into the inner room, stood on his toes to pull off the helmet Ultra Rodimus wore, and steered him over to the recharge bed. Ultra Rodimus collapsed onto it and was instantly out like a light. Sandstorm smiled to himself, rearranged Ultra Rodimus's long limbs, and pulled the light blanket up over him. Then he left the younger bot alone to get some rest. 

In a few days, Ultra Rodimus had gotten used to the new converter and the reactor. The new power sources drastically cut back on his energon consumption. Once he'd adapted to his new systems, he began planning for the next encounter with the Decepticons. 

That encounter took place several weeks later. 

The site of the battle was a planetoid named Malaren. It was home to a sentient race of quadrupeds, but they tended to keep to themselves. The Decepticons hit the planetoid, and the Autobots responded. 

"GALVATRON!" Ultra Rodimus bellowed, his deep voice cutting easily through the din of battle. 

The insane Decepticon leader spotted him, and a twisted grin spread over his face. "It's about time you showed up! Gestalt teams, attack!" 

**To be continued...**

I'm learning the art of cliffhangers now. You know what to do if you want more. Review for the battle! 


	5. Battle

Author's Note: Here it is: the battle. Send me some nice reviews for this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first four chapters. BTW, did I spell Predicon right? This chapter contains hints of budding Ultra Rodimus/ Ultra Magnus slash. Here's your slash, LadyStarscream. Hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: You know already. Don't make me repeat myself. 

**Years of Darkness**

**Chapter 5: Battle**

"Attack!" 

Galvatron's command echoed across the battlefield. The various gestalt teams extricated themselves from the fighting and turned toward the Autobot Prime. 

"Constructicons, combine!" 

"Terrorcons, conbine!" 

"Stunticons, combine!" 

"Predicons, combine!" 

"Seacons, combine!" 

"Combaticons, combine!" 

The teams transformed together, combining into new shapes. The giant forms of the Decepticon gestalts rose from the mass of fighting robots. They closed in on Ultra Rodimus. The young Prime tensed, raising his massive battleaxe. 

The gestalts attacked. 

Predaking lashed out with a powerful right hook. Ultra Rodimus ducked the blow, but the Predicon gestalt managed to correct at the last moment. The blow sent Ultra Rodimus sprawling. He rolled aside mere seconds before Abominus's foot slammed down where he'd fallen. The Terrorcon gestalt snarled and went after him again. Ultra Rodimus sidestepped a blow from Menasor and barely avoided Bruticus. An unseen shot from Devastator caught him in the back. 

Ultra Rodimus growled. Now he was mad. 

He grabbed his axe and struck out, catching Bruticus on the leg. The gestalt bellowed in pain and rage. The Prime dodged Bruticus's pounding fists and lashed out at Predaking. The razor-sharp axe blades went through the Predicon's armor like tissue paper, biting deep into his shoulder. Predaking roared and flattened Ultra Rodimus with one huge arm. 

Ultra Rodimus transformed to his dinosaur mode, using his teeth and claws to attack. Pirannacon brought both fists down on Ultra Rodimus's back, and the dinosaur bellowed, his legs almost giving way. He took a step forward to keep from collapsing and whipped around to sink his teeth into the Seacon's arm. Pirannacon yelped and shook his arm wildly. One of the other gestalts grabbed Ultra Rodimus by the tail, wrenched him off Pirannacon's arm, and slammed him to the ground. He let out a grunt as he hit the ground. Ultra Rodimus lay there for a moment, stunned, the wind knocked out of him. Then he transformed again, this time to his serpent mode. 

From head to tailtip, the serpent was an easy 300 feet long. Ultra Rodimus transformed into the head, and the massive body emerged from subspace. The head rose up out of the swirling dust, tongue flicking out and then back in. He hissed, then moved with lightning speed. His powerful coils wound around Devastator and constricted. Devastator gasped for air as those coils tightened even further, crushing him. The Autobot Prime held on, ignoring the fists pounding his back and sides. Finally, he closed his coils in one sudden squeeze, and Devastator, having had enough, fell apart. The serpent's head darted out, grabbing each Constructicon and hurling him away. Then the rest of the gestalts closed in. 

"Prime!" Magnus screamed, struggling toward the fighting knot. Decepticons blocked his way. He swatted them aside, but they closed in on him, holding him at bay. 

"I won't let you interrupt this!" Cyclonus sneered. 

Magnus roared in anger. He was full of rage. There was no way he was going to let this upstart Decepticon get between him and the Prime he loved! 

He paused, thinking that thought over. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him. But he still felt that strange emotion inside him. He'd fallen hard for the young Prime. But he couldn't dwell on that thought. He drew back his fist and then drove it straight into Cyclonus's face, putting all of his formidable strength behind the blow. The Decepticon second-in-command went down like a shot bird, out cold. 

"Nice shot," Kup muttered to him, tackling Dirge. 

"Thanks." Magnus resumed fighting his way to Ultra Rodimus. 

Menasor fell to his knees. The scorpion Ultra Rodimus had turned into had stung him four times. The poison was running rampant in his blood. A vicious blow from the just-arriving Autobot gestalt Defensor put him out of the fight. Bruticus and Pirannacon turned on Defensor, forcing him to retreat, then returned to pounding on Ultra Rodimus. A powerful blow to the back made the young Prime stumble and fall, but this time the cry of pain didn't come from him. Magnus let out a scream of shared pain, feeling what Ultra Rodimus was feeling as clearly as if it was happening to him instead. He could sense that Ultra Rodimus was swiftly approaching the limits of how much of a pounding he could take. 

Something snapped in Ultra Rodimus's mind. He suddenly transformed again, breaking free of the gestalts and hovering above them. The fighting stopped as everyone stared at him. They'd thought that they'd already seen all of the alternate modes he had. Apparently they hadn't. 

The shape he'd assumed was based on his robot form, but there were large differences. His arms had been traded for steel-feathered wings that had a full span more than twice his own height from tip to tip. His legs had an extra joint, and ended in curved steel claws, as sharp as razors and as long as Magnus's hand from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger. More steel feathers ran in a spiky crest down his back, and his head was no longer humanoid. His neck had stretched out, like a bird's, and his birdlike head sported a nasty-looking beak. From his lower back sprouted a full set of tailfeathers. He opened his beak and hissed. 

Magnus's skin prickled. He squirmed, trying to ease the sensation. An odd smell, the smell of nearby lightning, tickled his olfactory sensors. After a few moments of trying to get rid of the itching on his back, he looked at Perceptor. 

"What in Primus's name is going on?" 

"It's him." Perceptor pointed at Ultra Rodimus. "He's pulling the electrical charge from the air. He's building a massive amount of electrical energy inside his body." 

"What is he planning?" 

Before Perceptor could say another word, the answer revealed itself in a spectacular manner. 

Ultra Rodimus shrieked, the sound a cross between a robot's scream and the high-pitched cry of a bird of prey. Then the air seemed to explode. 

Bolts of lightning crackled in every direction, with Ultra Rodimus at the center of the eruption. The bolts were coming from his body, crackling across his feathers and leaping off into space. The gestalts jerked wildly as the immense shock tore through their bodies, frying circuitry and shorting out every system. Predaking came apart with such force that the individual Predicons were propelled hundreds of meters away. Menasor crashed, his limbs flailing wildly. Bruticus simply landed in a heap. 

Within seconds, all of the gestalts had been incapacitated. The lightning faded out. Threads of electricity sizzled over his feathers. Then his eyes rolled so far back only the whites were visible, and he fell out of the sky to land in a heap. 

Magnus forced his way to his leader's side. The impact had caused Ultra Rodimus to transform back to his robot mode. He lay in a crumpled heap, one arm twisted beneath him at a strange angle. His armor was burned black. Smoke coiled from his scorched body. Even his hair was charred. He was unconscious. 

"Prime!" Magnus knelt beside him and lifted the young Prime off the ground. To his surprise, Ultra Rodimus was much lighter than he looked. Magnus cradled the wounded youth in his arms, bracing Ultra Rodimus's head against his shoulder. Somehow, he could sense that Ultra Rodimus was deeply unconscious. 

"I will see to it that he never wakes up!" Galvatron aimed his cannon directly at Ultra Rodimus's chest. 

The Autobots, bellowing rage, swarmed the Decepticon leader. Galvatron was caught completely be surprise. He went down under their attack. Cyclonus attempted to reach Galvatron, barely managing to get through the mass of infuriated Autobots. 

Galvatron looked like he'd been mauled by some kind of huge cat. There were deep parallel slashes all over his body, which told Cyclonus that the Autobots had been so angry they'd attacked with their bare hands. Scourge fended off the Autobots with the help of the Sweeps while Cyclonus pried Galvatron out of their grips. Other Decepticons gathered up the scattered members of the gestalt teams and loaded them onto the shuttle. 

"Retreat!" Cyclonus yelled. "Retreat!" 

The Decepticons, taking a serious pounding from the Autobots, were not the least bit reluctant to obey that order. Many of them were in serious danger of being literally torn apart by the Autobots. They struggled free of the raging mass and scrambled onto the ships. The ships, once loaded took off and vanished into space. 

Magnus watched First Aid as he ran a sensor over Ultra Rodimus's prone body. "Well?" 

"We have to get him back to Cybertron. He has significant internal damage, damage that could become fatal if left untreated for too long. He's losing fluids at an alarming rate." 

Magnus lifted Ultra Rodimus into his arms and carried him toward the waiting shuttle. On board, he hunted around until he found the best spot, chased away the Autobots already there, and placed Ultra Rodimus on the benchlike seat. Then he pulled an equipment crate over and sat beside the unconscious youth, holding one of Ultra Rodimus's hands between his own. 

"You seem unusually concerned about Ultra Rodimus," Kup commented, leaning against the wall. 

"Shouldn't I be?" 

"That's not what I meant." Kup glanced from Magnus to First Aid. "How is he?" 

"In pain and deeply under," Magnus answered absently, and Kup's head snapped around to stare at him, stunned. "He thinks he'll sleep for a week." 

"And how do you know that?" Kup asked sharply. 

Magnus eyed him. "I can sense it. I can feel his thoughts." 

"You're no telepath. You shouldn't be able to hear his thoughts. That's impossible!" First Aid exclaimed. 

Kup shook his head. "There's only one way that it could be possible, First Aid. Only one thing could allow Magnus to hear what Ultra Rodimus is thinking and know what he is feeling." 

The medic turned to stare at the much older Autobot. "And what way is that?" 

Kup looked at him seriously. "The only was that would be possible is..." 

**To be continued...**

I'll bet you hate me for this. You wanna know what Kup is going to say, don't you? Then click on that nice blue button marked review and let me know. If you do that, I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible!


	6. A New Revelation

Author's Note: Now you'll find out what Kup is going to say. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this one. 

Disclaimer: You already know. 

(Ultra Rodimus to Magnus) 

((Magnus to Ultra Rodimus)) 

**Years of Darkness**

**Chapter 6: A New Revelation**

"The only way this could happen is if Ultra Rodimus and Magnus are lifebonded," Kup announced. 

There was complete silence. Everyone in hearing distance stared at the old bot, mouths hanging open, optics so wide they threatened to pop out of their heads. Even Magnus couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

Lifebonds were so rare that very few Cybertronians even knew what they were. The most anyone knew was that a lifebond tied two bots together mind to mind and soul to soul. They were considered sacred bonds, formed by Primus himself. 

"I lifebonded to him?" Magnus whispered. 

"That's the only thing that explains how you are able to hear his thoughts. And it explains why you're hovering around him like that. If you lifebonded to him, of course you're drawn to him." 

"What is a lifebond, anyway?" Jazz asked, looking from Magnus to Kup. "All I know is what I heard from the rumor mills." 

"I knew a lifebonded couple a long time ago. They tried to explain to me what it was like. Let me see if I remember what they told me." Kup thought for a moment. "They told me that lifebonded couples become so close they become a kind of two-headed, two-personalitied entity, Ultra-Rodimus-and-Magnus, and you'd better hope you don't suddenly come to like something the other detests because you wind up sharing just about everything. It's a partnership where strengths are shared and weaknesses minimized. The two halves of the bond become so close they may think and dream as one, and will be able to communicate mind-to-mind. Already the bond is strong enough to allow them access to each other's thoughts." 

"Then you can tell me what he's feeling while I'm repairing him," First Aid told Magnus. 

"Gladly." 

They reached Cybertron nearly an hour later. Magnus carried Ultra Rodimus to Medbay. He already knew there wasn't an antigrav pad large enough to carry a bot the size of Ultra Rodimus. First Aid followed behind. 

Once in Medbay, First Aid began running detailed scans of the young Prime's body to map out all of the damage. Then he fetched his tools and began the repair work. 

"What smells like it's burning?" Magnus asked, snorting to get the scorched scent out of his olfactory sensors. 

"The insulation of the conductor network under his armor," First Aid replied absently. "He has a network of conductor wires running all through his body. At first I didn't know what they were for, but now I suspect they're to conduct electrical energy, like he did when he transformed into his eighth alternate mode. But these wires weren't meant to carry that much charge, and they melted. What you're smelling is the insulation burning. I'll replace the entire network with superconductors so he won't risk internal damage the next time he does that. The reason he passed out this time was because of energy overload. He shorted himself out." 

"Oh." Magnus fell silent and let the medic work. A surge of pain ran through Ultra Rodimus's body, and he nearly woke. Magnus soothed his mind, guiding him back into slumber. "He felt that last shock. Take your hand off that connector. It's shooting pain through his neural net." 

First Aid moved his hand, and Magnus felt the pain fade. "Thank you for telling me, Magnus." 

"You're welcome." 

The repairs took hours. After they were finished, First Aid wheeled Ultra Rodimus to the recovery wing. Magnus dragged a chair over next to Ultra Rodimus and sat down beside him, taking one limp hand in his own. He knew that Ultra Rodimus was deeply asleep and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. He settled down to wait. Before long, his own weariness caught up with him, and his optics closed on their own. He leaned forward, resting his head on his crossed arms, and was out like a light almost instantly. 

Medic Alert peeked in to check on Ultra Rodimus. A smile ghosted across his face when he noted Magnus's position, leaning over onto the table, head just touching Ultra Rodimus's shoulder, sound asleep. The doctor knew that neither of them would wake for hours. Ultra Rodimus had been exhausted by the surgery, and Magnus had been running on the Transformer version of adrenaline. It had finally run out, and his own weariness had finally gotten the upper hand. After a moment, Medic Alert withdrew. 

"How is he?" Sandstorm asked First Aid. 

The chief medic looked up at the pacifist. "He'll be fine in a couple of days. He had severe internal damage from the pounding those gestalts gave him. I had to replace his entire conductor network to prevent another overload. And there has been an interesting new development. It seems that Magnus has formed a lifebond with Ultra Rodimus." 

Sandstorm was so startled he actually staggered. First Aid pointed to a chair, and the stunned triple changer lowered himself into it. 

"They're lifebonded?" Sandstorm breathed. 

"They are. Magnus has already proven that he can hear Ultra Rodimus's thoughts and what he is feeling." 

The pacifist blinked rapidly. He was completely shocked. He hadn't thought he'd ever meet anyone who was part of a lifebond. 

"So how strong is the bond?" 

"There's no way to tell." 

Hours later, Magnus felt Ultra Rodimus beginning to stir, and dragged himself back to the waking world. He lifted his head, blinking to clear his optics. He felt Ultra Rodimus's fingers twitch as he began to wake. 

"Ultra Roddy?" Magnus whispered. 

"Mags?" was the slightly slurred response, and hazy emerald eyes opened, the slitted pupils jerkily widening and narrowing as he tried to bring Magnus's face into focus. He finally succeeded, groaning at the brightness of the overhead lights. 

"How do you feel?" Magnus asked gently. 

"Did anyone catch the number of that moon that hit me?" Ultra Rodimus rasped, his voice harsh. 

"Here." Magnus brought over a glass of liquid energon. "Drink this." He lifted Ultra Rodimus's head and held the glass to his lips. 

"Thanks." Ultra Rodimus's voice was stronger, more like his usual bass purr. "That's better." He cocked his head at his second-in-command. "Is there any particular reason that you're hovering over me?" 

((Just to make sure you're all right,)) Magnus mindsent, and Ultra Rodimus's eyes widened. ((There are other reasons as well. It seems that I've lifebonded to you.)) 

(This is sudden,) Ultra Rodimus thought back. (Sudden, but very welcome. I've had feelings for you for some time now, but I had no idea how to tell you. This solved that problem for me nicely.) 

Ultra Rodimus's eyes were shining, gleaming like precious emeralds. Magnus smiled at him. 

"I hate to interrupt you," First Aid said from the doorway, startling both of them. Magnus rolled his eyes, and Ultra Rodimus shot a glare at the medic. "Don't glare at me, big guy. I have to make sure you're recovering well." He pulled out a sensor and ran it over Ultra Rodimus's body. "You'll have to rest for a few days. Pushing yourself too hard might trigger another overload until your circuitry readjusts." 

"Message received," Ultra Rodimus responded. "I don't think I could stand for more than a few seconds before I collapse. I think I'm gonna sleep for a week." 

"You better not be saying that just to throw me off your trail," First Aid warned. 

"He isn't," Magnus put in. "He really does feel awful. He's been trying to sit up for the last few minutes, and you can see how far he got with that. He's not strong enough to support his own weight yet." 

The doctor looked from one of them to the other. "I want to keep him here one more day for observation. Then he can be moved to his quarters." 

Ultra Rodimus nodded. He moved his head slightly and groaned. 

"Looks like I'm just in time," Sandstorm commented as he entered. He lifted Ultra Rodimus's head and pulled off his battle helmet, them slid a pillow into place. 

"Why doesn't he wear his normal helmet in battle?" Swoop asked from the door way, surprising everyone by speaking so clearly. "Having two makes no sense." 

Sandstorm turned to him. "His other helmet is for warding off small things like rocks and bolts. It wouldn't stand up to weapons fire. So this helmet is reinforced and strengthened to be able to resist anything an enemy can dish out." 

"Why does it have a visor?" Swoop asked. 

"To shield his weak points. Even he has his weaknesses. In his case, his weakness is his eyes. A shot through the eye socket will go right into his cranial circuitry. That's a kill shot. The visor is made of the same material as his body armor, but transparent, to deflect any shots aimed at his eyes." 

"Oh." 

Smokescreen poked his head in. "Blaster is being swamped by calls from Earth, wanting to speak to Prime. What should I tell the humans?" 

"Tell them that Prime is not available, and will not be available for several days," First Aid told him. "He'll get to them at a later date." 

The other Autobot nodded and disappeared. 

"Looks like I'll have to make my first appearance on Earth since my rebirth," Ultra Rodimus commented, yawning. 

"Not until you've fully recovered," First Aid pointed out. 

"I have no intention of disobeying you, F.A.," Ultra Rodimus assured him. "You'll do something nasty to me. So I think I'll stay right here. Now, could you please turn down the volume? I want to sleep." He put his head down, closed his eyes, and promptly fell asleep. 

Magnus shooed First Aid and Sandstorm out. Then he closed the door and left his new bondmate alone to rest. 

The next day, Ultra Rodimus was still too weak to get up. Magnus carried him to his quarters. Ultra Rodimus chuckled at the exaggerated expression of strain Magnus made as he lifted the young Prime off the table. 

"I'm not that heavy!" 

"No, you aren't, which surprised the hell out of me," Magnus told him. "I'd expected you to weigh a lot more." 

"I'm lighter than I look." 

It took almost two weeks for Ultra Rodimus to fully recover. During that time, the lifebond between he and Magnus continued to develop. 

"I think it's time we put in an appearance on Earth," Magnus commented. "Remember, the humans have yet to see you." 

Ultra Rodimus grinned. "It'll be interesting to see how they react to me." 

"Yes it will. We'll take the next shuttle to Earth." 

**To be continued...**

How will the humans react to seeing Ultra Rodimus for the first time? Are the Decepticons really gone? Only I know for certain. If you wanna know, you'll have to review and tell me. Then I'll post the chapters and you'll find out!


	7. Return to Earth

Author's Note: In this chapter the young Prime returns to Earth to make his first appearance since his rebirth. Read to find out what happens. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I love you all! 

Disclaimer: You get the idea. 

**Years of Darkness**

**Chapter 7: Return to Earth**

As the shuttle descended through Earth's atmosphere, Magnus joined his young bondmate at the viewport. Both looked down at the blue and green planet. For a long moment, there was silence. Then Magnus spoke up. 

"The humans are used to big bots, but not to bots of your size who aren't gestalts. So their reactions should be interesting." 

Ultra Rodimus chuckled. "Yes. I'm definitely not a gestalt, or a Guardian robot. And my humanoid appearance should draw some interesting looks." 

The mental images he was sending sent Magnus into gales of laughter. When he finally got himself back under control, he changed the subject. "What does the president want to speak to you about, anyway?" 

"Apparently some of Earth's scout ships have been ambushed just outside the solar system. Some are destroyed outright, but others are left intact." 

"Define 'intact'." 

"The hulls are unmarked, not even a blast mark. But there isn't a single body left on board. Ghost ships." 

"What do you make of that?" 

"The Decepticons aren't subtle enough to pull off something like this. The other races in this region of space are allied with us. All but one." 

"Which race is that?" Magnus didn't think he'd like the answer. 

"Quintessons." Ultra Rodimus spat the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "This is something we'll probably find them in up to their tentacles. The latest reports hint that they've begun experimenting with sentient life, using sentient creatures as lab rats and guinea pigs. A recently-discovered Quintesson lab yielded notes that confirm our suspicions that the Quints are dissecting sentients while they're still alive." 

Magnus shuddered. "My last encounter with the Quints was bad enough." 

"I was on Quintessa with Kup, remember. I saw innocent bots being thrown into a pit full of Sharkticons while the Quints laughed. They tried to do the same to us. The Quints have the technology to pull off raids like this." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I'll have some of the more restless bots set up a sensor base on Pluto. That should detect any Quintesson within six solar systems of Earth. The base staff will have orders to run the Quints out of the area by any means necessary." 

"You really don't like the Quints, do you?" 

The response wasn't verbal. Ultra Rodimus sent his memories down the lifebond to Magnus, letting his mate see what he had seen on Quintessa. Magnus shuddered again at the things the Quints had done. He also read the files taken from the Quint lab. 

"Point taken." 

Metroplex came into view, with a massive crowd of humans framing the landing pads. They were waiting for their first look at the new Prime. 

"Metroplex Spaceport to shuttle, Topspin speaking," the comm unit announced. "You are cleared for landing on pad A. Welcome back." 

"Acknowledged, Metroplex. We're on final approach. Keep the crowds back." 

"Will do, but it's easier said than done. You know how insistent crowds can be. Especially crowds of humans." 

"We know very well. We've worked with humans before, remember." 

The only answer to that was a sigh. Then Topspin cut the link. 

"Take us in," Ultra Rodimus told the pilot. 

"Will do, Prime." 

The pilots guided the shuttle in for a smooth landing. The engines powered down, and the boarding ramp extended. Then the entrance slid open. 

Magnus looked at Ultra Rodimus. "Showtime." 

Ultra Rodimus laughed. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Jack Ramsey was a cameraman for one of the major TV news stations in the nearby city. He glanced at the shuttle as the roar of its engines faded and died away. The news reporter standing in front of him signaled for him to turn on the camera. 

"We are live at Metroplex's spaceport, awaiting the arrival of the Autobot Prime," the reporter, Jonas Thompson, announced. "The shuttle has landed, and the passengers should be disembarking soon." 

The Dinobots trooped down the ramp in dino mode, heading for their football field. Behind them came Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Smokescreen followed. Hound appeared next. Then came Ultra Magnus. 

The gathered humans began to mutter to each other. None of the Autobots who had already emerged from the shuttle was the Prime. They wondered where he was. 

Magnus paused at the bottom of the ramp, turning to look at the humans. He shot them a grin and deliberately stepped aside, looking toward the shuttle. The humans followed his gaze. They saw movement inside. Then a strange Autobot stepped forward. 

There was silence from the humans. 

Jack pointed his camera at the Prime, ignoring Jonas, who couldn't get out a single word. He was too stunned. None of the other news reporters could speak either. The Prime didn't look like a Transformer at all. 

He looked like a human in build, tall and slender. His body was encased in armor, light smoke-grey in color, handsomely patterned with red and blue tiger stripes down his back and limbs. Wisps of silver-white hair hung out from beneath his helmet, waving in the light breeze. He brushed then away with one hand, his emerald-green eyes scanning the suddenly silent crowd. 

"The new Prime has finally emerged," Jonas managed to blurt out in response to the urging coming through his earpiece. "This bot is not one we've ever seen before. I hadn't thought that Transformers could look human at all." 

"Maybe he's not a Transformer," one of the news anchors commented. 

The Dinobot leader, Grimlock, lumbered into view. The robotic T-rex stomped toward the new Prime, snapping at him. 

"I think the Dinobot leader has a bone to pick with the Prime," Jonas babbled. 

Grimlock roared, then lunged at the Prime as fast as he could go. 

Ultra Rodimus caught the flicker of movement in time to dodge Grimlock's jaws. He used the brief moments between his escape and Grimlock's next attack to transform into his own dino-mode. 

"Apparently he _is _a Transformer," Jack commented, loud enough for the news anchors to hear. 

Grimlock's T-rex mode was based on the assumption that dinosaurs were slow and heavy, so he held his body upright, tail almost dragging on the ground. He could move fast for short sprints, but not for any length of time. 

The new Prime, on the other hand, had a much more modern dinosaur mode. His was based on the real shapes of the dinosaurs. He body was horizontal, balanced on long legs, with a higher center of gravity and a lot more maneuverability. He easily dodged Grimlock's second lunge and snapped at the Dinobot's neck. Grimlock recoiled with a surprised bellow, then attacked again. 

Ultra Rodimus ducked the snapping jaws, bringing his own head up hard against the underside of Grimlock's chin. Grimlock staggered backward, off balance. Ultra Rodimus pushed, nearly shoving him over onto his back. Grimlock lurched sideways, trying to get his feet under him again. Ultra Rodimus spun on his heel to slam his long tail into Grimlock's midsection. Grimlock fell over, but quickly rolled over so that he was balanced on his feet and his short arms. But before he could get up, powerful jaws clamped shut on the back of his neck. Ultra Rodimus flexed the powerful muscle cables in his legs and neck, lifting Grimlock off the ground and forward, then slammed him down on his stomach, legs stretched out behind him. Grimlock got his short arms underneath him and tried to push himself up. He'd just gotten his head up off the ground when Ultra Rodimus's clawed foot came down on his nose, pressing his chin into the dirt. A dangerous growl rumbled in Grimlock's ear, and sharp claws curled down so that the sharp lower curves dug into the side of Grimlock's snout. 

"Don't try it again," Ultra Rodimus snarled at him. Then he pushed down hard to get the message across and let go. 

Grimlock pushed himself to his feet and slunk away. 

Ultra Rodimus transformed back to his robot mode, tossing his long braid over his shoulder. "He might have gotten away with that with Optimus, but not with me." 

"He'll get the hint eventually," Magnus commented. 

"Eventually," Ultra Rodimus agreed. "Can you handle the humans? I have work I have to do." 

Magnus nodded. He glanced over at the humans. Most of them were staring bug-eyed at Ultra Rodimus. The news reporters were only just beginning to regain their ability to speak. "I can handle them. You go see what the president wants." 

Ultra Rodimus nodded and entered the city. Magnus grinned at his retreating back, and Ultra Rodimus sent him thought images of what he would do if Magnus didn't get his thoughts back on track. Magnus sent him a mental chuckle and walked toward the humans. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Charr: 

"The Autobots have beaten us at every turn!" Galvatron raged. 

The other Decepticons got out of his way, trying to disappear. They watched him nervously. None of them wanted to cross him when he was in that mood. The last unfortunate who'd crossed his path had been torn into his component pieces. Triage, the Decepticon chief medic, was still trying to put him back together. 

"What will we do?" Cyclonus asked. 

"We will strike at Metroplex!" There was a mad light in Galvatron's eyes. He was even more insane than he usually was. What he'd ordered was a death sentence. "Summon all our warriors! Board the shuttles! We attack at once!" 

**To be continued...**

Want to know what happens next? Sure you do. So review and I'll get the next chapter out soon! 


	8. Battle at Metroplex

Author's Note: The 'Cons are back! Here we go again. What will happen this time? 

Disclaimer: You know the drill. 

**Years of Darkness**

**Chapter 8: Battle at Metroplex**

The Decepticons were not really ready for battle, but they were wary of Galvatron. He'd torn apart anyone who dared to defy him. He was even further sunken into madness than was normal for him. None of them wanted to dare his temper. It would be like running a killer obstacle course, one no one got through alive. They piled into the shuttles, muttering amongst themselves. 

"Trypticon! Transform!" Galvatron yelled. 

There was a roar. Then the city itself began to transform. Soon it had become a gigantic black and purple dinosaur. That was Trypticon's true form. 

"We go to Earth!" 

The shuttles launched into space. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Metroplex: 

"You were right," the American president said on the screen. "Quintessons." 

Ultra Rodimus nodded. "I thought as much. The Quintessons are power-hungry monsters. They were taking the crews of those ships to be lab rats and guinea pigs." 

"What are these things capable of?" 

"Millions of years ago, they encountered a planet populated by a normally peaceful race of what they considered primatives. The Quints sold them weapons technology. Not even a decade later those people were gone. They had fought over the weapons, and had destroyed themselves and their world through civil warfare. The Quints didn't care about the death and pain they'd left behind. All they cared about was their profit. They created us Autobots as slave robots, but we rebelled and drove them off Cybertron." 

The president shuddered. "What is being done about the Quintessons?" 

"I sent some of the more hot-headed and aggressive Autobots out to chase them off. Their instructions were to use any means necessary. From the reports the base on Pluto has been sending, several Quint ships resisted and are now space dust. Sharkitcons aren't the most intelligent of beasts." 

"What are Sharkticons?" the puzzled president asked. 

"Qunitesson bullyboys. They're almost brainless. They transform into sharklike beasts with a lot of teeth. They have four limbs armed with claws. In their robot modes they carry spiked maces. They can't think for themselves. The Quints use them as shock troops." 

"So the destroyed ships were full of these Sharkticons?" 

"And one Quintesson enforcer per ship. They're the ones who extracted the crews without leaving a trace." 

"And they will not bother us again?" 

"We will do everything we can to prevent it." 

"Thank you." The president reached for his console, then paused. "You never did say how you became Prime. What happened to Rodimus Prime?" 

"Tell me, do you believe in miracles?" 

"Maybe, but what does that have to do with it?" 

"Everything." 

"Then yes." 

Ultra Rodimus leaned back in his chair. "Rodimus Prime is dead. He was killed in battle on an alien planet far from here. And from his remains was born Ultra Rodimus. Primus, our god, resurrected me into this form. So I used to be Rodimus Prime. Now his blood stains the soil of a distant world and Ultra Rodimus has taken his place." 

The president blinked in surprise. "So it was a true miracle." 

"It was. Primus will intervene in our lives when he is permitted. He is more active in our lives than you might think. And those of us who bear the Matrix can always sense Primus's presence. When we die our souls return to him." 

"What does the Matrix have to do with your god?" 

"Who do you think created it? And his essence, his power, is stored within." 

The president digested that for a moment. "I will speak with you again later. I have pressing business to attend to." 

Ultra Rodimus nodded. "Later, then." 

The president signed off. Ultra Rodimus shut down his comm unit and returned his attention to the piles of paperwork covering his desk. Working steadily, he managed to get more of it done than he'd expected. 

His mate's amused thoughts reached him through their bond. Still at it, are you? 

Only way to get rid of it, lover-mine. So yes, I'm still hard at work. 

You told the president about your rebirth? 

He asked for it. So I told him. I think he's still trying to digest the idea of a god that truly exists. 

Magnus's thoughts had the apple-flavor of laughter. Can you blame him? Most Americans spend their lives pretending that gods don't exist, but we have concrete proof that ours does. Our proof is so complete that many of the humans who work with us are beginning to follow Primus. 

Ultra Rodimus snorted. 

The comm unit beeped frantically. Ultra Rodimus reached for it. 

"Ultra Rodimus." 

"This is the Pluto sensor base! We're sending a priority one threat warning! We've detected a Decepticon battle fleet heading straight for Earth! And Trypticon is with them!" 

Magnus got the information from Ultra Rodimus's thought. The city's battle sirens began to scream. Added to them was a second siren, the siren that warned everyone to get out of the city. Humans and Autobots and visiting aliens flooded out, heading for the safety of hidden caves dug into the nearby cliffs. The Autbots had built the caves to keep their allies safe in case of an attack that required Metroplex to transform. 

The last stragglers had just reached the caves when the Decepticons appeared over the mountains. 

"Trypticon crush Metroplex!" the giant dinosaur roared. 

"Not if I crush you first!" Metroplex transformed to his robot mode. 

Trypticon stomped toward him, shaking the ground with every step. Metroplex tensed to meet him. When the two titans clashed, the ground shook as if wracked by a magnitude seven earthquake. 

Miles away, at the University of Oregon, the seismometers in the labs began to go wild. The needles were recording the tremors of something major. 

"Earthquake! Magnitude six!" 

"Calm down," the university dean told the students. "I just got word from the colleges near the source of the tremors. It's not an earthquake. It's Metroplex fighting Trypticon. Both of them are so huge that merely walking makes the ground shake like an earthquake." 

"Target the gestalt team member who forms the gestalt's main body!" Magnus roared over the Autobot frequency. "We don't want a repeat of last time!" 

Motormaster was shot down quickly. Swindle and Onslaught followed soon after. It was clear that the Autobots were all for shooting every member of the gestalt teams, not just the main body parts. Within a few minutes, the Decepticon gestalts were taken out of the picture. 

Galvatron creamed in insane rage. "Attack!" 

The battle raged around the site of Autobot City. Everyone avoided the clash between the two city-bots, not wanting to be crushed beneath their feet. The two giants were utterly oblivious to anything but their battle, and Metroplex was beginning to gain the upper hand. 

Ultra Rodimus turned to look at the two. Trypticon's back was to him. Ultra Rodimus transformed to his own dinosaur form and unloaded all of his laser cannons and missile launchers into Trypticon. The Decepticon city-bot screamed in pain. 

"Thanks!" Metroplex broadcast. 

"No problem! Just get rid of him!" 

Metroplex chuckled, then returned his attention to his fight. 

One of the Sweeps targeted Magnus's back. He took aim. Before he could fire, a roaring demon descended on him. The Sweep turned to see what was going on. 

He felt hot breath hit his face like a wall. His head was in a prison of sharp, curved metal teeth dripping with a fluid that served the same purpose as saliva. The last thing he saw was the thick metal tongue curling toward him. The darkness shut out the world. 

Ultra Rodimus's powerful jaws snapped shut with the sound of two cars colliding. The Sweep's head was taken off in one powerful bite. Ultra Rodimus spat out the head, then spun around to use his powerful claws on another enemy. Astrotrain shrieked as those claws tore deep gashes down his back. The Decepticon triple changer got out of the way seconds before Ultra Rodimus's jaws snapped shut where his head had been seconds before. The Prime transformed to jet and began chasing down the Decepticon jets. 

Metroplex delivered a metal-shattering uppercut to the underside of Trypticon's jaw. The Decepticon giant staggered backward, off balance. The warring Transformers scattered like mice as the giant dinosaur toppled over. Trypticon landed hard, shaking the ground and digging a deep crater. Metroplex grabbed him by the tail and flung him away. 

Galvatron spun in place, looking for someone. 

"And who are you looking for?" a voice growled from behind. 

Galvatron turned. 

Behind him stood the young Autobot Prime, carrying his favorite weapon, his massive battleaxe. Ultra Rodimus was glaring at him. 

Ultra Rodimus spun his axe. "I'm right here, you nutcase. Still wanna tangle with me?" 

The Decepticon leader roared and lunged at him. Ultra Rodimus sidestepped, striking the shaft of his axe across Galvatron's back. 

"You'll have to do better than that if you wanna catch me," the Autobot taunted. 

"Hold still!" Galvatron lunged again. 

"Sorry, no can do." 

Their duel continued along those lines for some time. Then the blades of Ultra Rodimus's axe bit deep into Galvatron's shoulder. 

"My lord!" Cyclonus appeared. "We are being badly beaten!" 

Galvatron glared at Ultra Rodimus, eyes blazing with hate. "Retreat!" 

The Decepticons pulled themselves out of the battle and ran to the shuttles. Nearby, Trypticon heaved himself to his feet and ran. The Autobot fliers chased the Decepticons out past Earth's moon, then returned. 

Metroplex transformed back to city mode, groaning in pain as his injuries introduced themselves. 

"See that the wounded get to Medbay," Ultra Rodimus ordered. "Then see to Metroplex." 

"Yessir!" 

"Don't call me 'sir'!" 

**To be continued...**

Another chapter down. Still one or two more to go. If you want to see them, review for them. 


	9. Aftermath

Author's Note: This is it, the last real chapter of this story. Thank you for all of your reviews. You've been wonderful. 

Disclaimer: I think you know by now. 

**Years of Darkness**

**Chapter 9: Aftermath**

Everyone in Metroplex's briefing room looked up as a low groan echoed through the room. Ultra Rodimus patted the nearest wall in sympathy. 

"You'll feel a lot better once the repairs are completed, 'Plex," he assured the huge Autobot. 

"THEN I HOPE THEY ARE FINISHED SOON," Metroplex muttered in response. 

"We're working as fast as we can. Relax." 

"Easier said than done," First Aid commented. "You of all people should know that it's impossible to relax when there are people poking around in your circuitry." 

Ultra Rodimus grunted in reply. He patted the wall again, then took his seat. 

"Reports, please." 

"The damage was extensive. It will take some time to repair it all. Metroplex is helping point out the worst of it, praise him, but repairs will still take time." 

The young Prime looked over at Kup. "What's the death toll?" 

"Twenty-six humans, seven varied aliens, four Transformers. Hundreds of injuries. The hospitals are full." 

"And the families of the dead will be after us for compensation. It never fails. They always come and demand compensation, even when they do not deserve it." 

The other Autobots muttered amongst themselves. That habit of chasing them for undeserved money was their biggest pet peeve. They gave compensation only to the families of humans who had been caught in the crossfire, and hated when the families of those who's fallen and been trampled by other humans came and demanded what they didn't deserve. 

"We should have words with the local authorities about that," Jazz noted, leaning back. 

"The four dead Autobots are being taken back to Cybertron to be buried in Iacon's crypt. The ceremonies will be held before the shuttle departs." 

Ultra Rodimus nodded. "I'll be there." 

"I'll make sure you are, Mr. Forgetful," Magnus added. 

Everyone chuckled. 

"If he tries to stall, I'll drag him out by the braid," Sandstorm put in from where he leaned against the wall. "That's what all that hair is good for. It lets me handle him even though he's a lot bigger than I am." 

That drew out another chuckle. Magnus grinned at Sandstorm. The pacifist grinned back. 

"I think that we all have enough work to do before the ceremony," Kup commented. "So let's get to it." 

"Dismissed," Ultra Rodimus confirmed, grinning. 

The Autobots rose from their chairs and began to funnel out. Ultra Rodimus waited until the others had left before heading for the door. Sandstorm padded along in his wake. 

"Where are you going first?" Sandstorm asked. 

"My office. There's a lot of paperwork that piles up when an Autobot dies. Four deaths quadruple that amount. I have to get it all done before the bodies are taken to Cybertron." 

Sure enough, there were huge piles of paperwork on Ultra Rodimus's desk. The Autobot leader groaned at the sight of it, but sat down and began plowing through it. Sandstorm stood in the corner and watched. At times he helped sort through the piles, putting them in order so that Ultra Rodimus wouldn't have to fish through them to find the proper pages. Ultra Rodimus smiled at him. 

Finally, he finished. Mirage took the papers to the Autobots in charge of the funeral arrangements. 

Sandstorm tugged on Ultra Rodimus's braid. "Now you come along. I have to get you cleaned up before the ceremony. You can't go looking like you ran a marathon through a hurricane." 

Ultra Rodimus laughed and rose from his chair. Sandstorm used his braid as a leash, dragging him down the corridors to his quarters. That drew grins and chuckles from the Autobots they passed. Ultra Rodimus looked at them and shrugged helplessly. They burst out laughing as they walked out of sight. 

"Quit the theatrics, big guy," Sandstorm grumbled. 

Ultra Rodimus blinked at him innocently. Sandstorm glared at him. They stood there looking at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing and walked into Ultra Rodimus's quarters. 

Magnus was already there, polishing his armor. He smirked at them. Ultra Rodimus gave him the evil optic, sending his mate very clear images of what he would do if Magnus didn't get his mind back on track. 

"Now you've made me curious," Magnus commented, grinning. 

"Save the flirting for later, you two," Sandstorm growled at them, pushing Ultra Rodimus into the smaller bathing room. 

At Sandstorm's insistence, both a shower and a pool had been built into the room. Magnus preferred the shower. Ultra Rodimus used the pool for washing his hair. The pacifist pushed him into the water. 

"You know the drill." 

Ultra Rodimus rolled his eyes. 

Three hours later, all of the Autobots on Earth had gathered at the landing pad for the funeral ceremony. Ultra Rodimus and Magnus were at the front. Ultra Rodimus had left his long hair loose, and the light wind was making it ripple and wave. His armor had been polished to a high shine. A cape of black fabric hung from his shoulders. Sandstorm stood behind him. 

After the brief ceremony, the four bodies were loaded onto the shuttle, and the crowd dispersed do the shuttle could leave. Silent bots watched it go until it vanished from their sight. Then they silently reentered the city. 

"I hate funerals," Smokescreen grumbled. 

"You and everyone else," Blaster told him. "Especially Prime." 

"He doesn't seem to have any feelings," one of the new arrivals commented, glaring at Ultra Rodimus's retreating back. 

"He has feelings." Kup dropped back to walk with them. "He just hides them. All of the various Primes are like that. Magnus tells me that later Ultra Rodimus will need time to get his grief out of system. And, unlike us, Ultra Rodimus can cry." 

"Oh." The newcomer walked into the city. He had a lot to think about. 

Ultra Rodimus headed straight for his quarters. Magnus followed. Sandstorm took the black cape and then made himself scarce. 

"Here." Magnus wrapped his arms around his mate. "Let it all out." 

Ultra Rodimus buried his face against Magnus's shoulder. He let out a choked sound. As Magnus began to stroke his back, crooning softly, the first tears came, falling onto his armor. 

They were the first of many. 

**To be continued...**

I hope I didn't get too sappy here. Anyway, here's your cue to review. I hope you kinda liked this chapter. 


	10. Epilogue

Author's Note: Here it is. The very end of this story. I hope you liked it. Thank ou so much for all of your wonderful reviews. 

Disclaimer: Blah. 

**Years of Darkness**

**Epilogue**

Galvatron paced his throne room, furious beyond words. He'd disemboweled several of his Decepticons before the rest had made themselves scarce. Only the pained groaning of the city itself could be heard. Not even Cyclonus dared cross Galvatron at that point. 

The insane Decepticon had reason to be furious. His plans to crush the Autobot Prime and regain control of Cybertron had been foiled at every turn. His Decepticons had been so badly beaten that if he tried to push them into another attack, they'd mutiny. He could do nothing.. 

He stopped his furious pacing and stared at the dark ceiling, glaring at the cold stars behind it, toward the distant sun that shone its weak light onto Cybertron's cold metal surface, barely bright enough to make any kind of distinction between night and day. The ever-present hatred filled him as he thought of the young Prime who ruled the planet. 

"Some day I will tear you apart!" he screamed to the distant youth. "One day I will destroy you and scatter your remains across space! I will mount your head on my wall! I WILL KILL YOU, ULTRA RODIMUS!!!" 

**Fin.**

There. It's done. And my fingers are burning. Tell me what you think. You all know how to send a review, so exercise that knowledge and send them to me. Tell me your opinions. But no flames, please. Any and all flames will be used to slow-roast Unicron on a spit. 


	11. From the Author

**From the Author:**

I know this isn't a real chapter, but I have to add it anyway. I'm sorry to say that Years of Darkness really is finished. I ran out of ideas, so I had to end it. There will be more fics, I'm happy to say. My overactive imagination is already submitting ideas for at least three new ones. And Rose, Transformation and YoD are not the only fics I have. I actually have 21 stories up on The first few are kinda stupid, but they get better as they go. I have two Star Wars crossovers, two Andromeda crossovers, one Yu-Gi-Oh crossover, etc. One of the others, A New Life, explains the nature of the relationship between Ultra Rodimus and Sandstorm. Just click on my pen name to get the entire list. 

Since I'm starting college this year, there will be lag times between new posts and updates. I apologize for this, but it can't be helped. I will try to get new material out as soon as I can. 

By the way, I like chatting with other Transformers fans, so if you want to chat, send me your e-mail addresses and I'll get right to you. Or you could get mine and e-mail me first. I look forward to hearing from some of my reviewers. 

Before I forget, has anyone read Foxey's story Interviews with the Transformers? I gave her my permission to interview Ultra Rodimus, so after she finishes writing the Unicron interview, she'll be writing Ultra Rodimus's (I mean the character, not me). Stay tuned for that. 

Ultra Rodimus 


End file.
